


Poële

by youckou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youckou/pseuds/youckou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dictons sont la sagesse populaire. Et résultent parfois des erreurs ou réussites de nos chères nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poële

Gilbert avait toujours été awesome: ses idées étaient awesome, son humour était awesome, et ses amis étaient awesome la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas comme Alfred. Lui croyait être un super héros, mais c'était juste prétentieux de sa part. Pas comme lui. Ni rien ni personne ne lui résistait. A l'extrême limite, il y avait peut être une chose avec laquelle Prusse avait un peu plus de mal. Enfin, une personne. Et non, il n'était pas totalement incapable de se montrer diplomate avec Elizabeta, comme le prétendaient Francis et Antonio. C'était le parfait exemple des moments où il n'était pas du tout awesome. Il n'avait PAS de problème avec Hongrie! Il s'était toujours très bien comporté avec elle... A quelques exceptions près. Mais quand Elle était Lui, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. C'est vrai, on ne cherche pas la bagarre avec une fille, mais de un il pensait, comme tout le monde, qu' Hongrie était un garçon, et en plus, quel que soit son sexe, elle restait une nation, alors il ne fallait pas exagérer! Après, il l'avait courtisée. Avec plus ou moins de tact. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Elle n'y mettait pas du sien, non plus. Il était parfois maladroit, mais il était encore jeune, à cette époque. Et elle, elle refusait carrément d'adopter des réactions féminines NORMALES! Non, Hongrie, qu'un garçon vous offre des fleurs n'est pas une déclaration de guerre. Donc, commencer à essayer de l'étrangler n'est pas adapté... Avec du recul, lui dire en même temps qu'il les avait cueillis chez elle « car ça va bientôt être chez moi » n'était pas non plus tout à fait délicat. Mais sa réaction restait très exagérée. 

Une fois, il avait essayé de convaincre France de venir lui expliquer comment une dame devait se comporter. Ca n'avait pas été probant. Il s'était pris trois fois plus de coups que d'habitude. Il s'était fait frapper d'abord par Angleterre, qui croyait soit disant qu'il voulait envahir son territoire. La réalité, c'était que ce sale gosse frappait tout ceux qui s'approchaient du continental, avant de repartir aussitôt se cacher dans ses jupons. Ha, non, sa tunique. Ensuite, c'était Elizabeta qui l'avait agressé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir des choses aussi inutiles selon elle. Et, en s'énervant, il avait finis par hurler à son ami mort de rire que de toute façon, il était largement assez féminin pour compenser le comportement d' Hongrie. Il l'avait mal pris. Il était sensible, mine de rien, sur ça. A chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait référence à l'apparence plutôt féminine de Francis, celui ci se renfrognait, et ses frères semblaient tous pris de quintes de toux étrangement semblables à des ricanements. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce phénomène un jour. En évitant de se faire sauvagement agresser si possible. Pour en revenir à sa malheureuse mésaventure, s'il n'était pas aussi awesome, il aurait pu être gravement blessé. Mais, étant le Grand et Beau Prusse, il avait juste eu des bleus et un coquard. Pendant plus de deux mois. Et un bras cassé à ce que disait Autriche. Encore un horrible gamin, qui passait se cacher derrière sa voisine à chaque problème. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Angleterre et lui s'entendent aussi bien. Tous deux des anciens pleurnichards, des frimeurs à l'âge adulte. Et des menteurs, pour parfaire le tableau.

.

Et donc, durant des années, il avait essayé d'aider Elizabeta. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était pour son bien. Et ce petit parasite de Roderich, toujours accroché à ses jupes. Enfin, à ses bottes à l'époque. Elle refusait encore de porter des robes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais un jour il l'avait vue débarquer, vêtue comme une charmante et douce demoiselle. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru qu'elle avait enfin décidé de lui céder, car elle s'était rendue compte de la chance qu'elle avait que Lui, le Chevalier Teutonique, l'Extraordinaire Prusse, se préoccupe d'elle. Mais encore une fois, le microbe avait débarqué. Et avait dis, l'air innocent: « Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça t'irait très bien! ». Et elle avait rougi. Rougi. Elle. 

Et c'était là que les choses avaient commencée à se compliquer. Elle changeait. Elle devenait la dame qu'il avait toujours essayé de la faire devenir. Mais pas pour lui. Elle changeait pour le moucheron! Pour cet espèce de petit poux (plus si petit que ça, mais toujours plus petit que lui) repoussant et inintéressant! Et Prusse s'était senti vexé, très vexé. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il leur pourrirait la vie. Les moqueries, les blagues vaseuses, les rumeurs, les coups bas, il avait tout fait. Tout était bon. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et un jour, il avait finit par voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Hongrie se promenait, encore une fois, avec le microbe (qui faisait maintenant sa taille). Lui, frimeur, petites lunettes, redingote, épée décorative à la hanche, un air prétentieux sur sa face de rat et un léger rougissement sur les joues. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle, ses cheveux à présent longs, sa jupe colorée, sa couronne de fleur dans une main, son panier à fruit dans l'autre, son sourire joyeux et... Et c'était tout. Pas d'épée. Pas de moyen de se défendre. Rien. Est-ce que par hasard elle compterait sur l'autre empoté pour s'en charger à sa place? Avec son cure dents doré et ses poignets comme deux baguettes de bois et ses bras comme des spaghetti? Bon, peut-être qu'il avait pris un peu de muscle, et qu'il ressemblait moins à un avorton, mais quand même! Est-ce qu'il savait au moins se servir de son épée? Et non, il ne dramatisait pas la situation... ou si peu. Mais, sur le principe, ça restait assez inquiétant. Il pensa pendant une seconde vérifier si elle n'avait pas une ou deux lames cachées sous sa jupe ou dans son corsage, mais elle pourrait se méprendre sur ses intentions, pourtant pures et honorables, et se sentir offensée. Voire le frapper. Même s'il était le Grand et Fabuleux Chevalier Teutonique Gilbert Beilschmidt et qu'elle n'était pas armée, ça pourrait être désagréable. Non pas qu'il ait déjà essayé par le passé, il ne se serait permis. Pas depuis quelques mois, en tout cas. C'en était trop. Maintenant, Prusse allait prendre les choses en main, et veiller à ce que sa voisine ne devienne pas une petite dinde idiote que le meeeeeerveilleux Roderich enfermerait dans un villa comme une poupée de collection fragile. Il n'en était pas question.

.

Quand il y repensait, aujourd'hui, effectivement, dans le contexte actuel et du point de vue des profanes, son plan n'était pas forcement le plus brillant qu'il ait fait. Mais comme on dit, à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. Malheureusement, dans sa volonté d'agir rapidement, il avait pêché par excès de zèle et de précipitation. Encore maintenant quand il voyait les bosses et les bleus qui marquaient sa peau blanche et délicate, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était un petit peu responsable de la situation. Son but était louable, pourtant, et les moyens utilisés avaient mainte et mainte fois fait leurs preuves. Son erreur avait été d'oublier une variable importante. Centrale même, et ça avait complètement bouleversé ses plans. Elizabeta. Ca aurait marché pour un peu près n'importe quelle jeune fille légèrement rebelle, mais pas avec elle. Mais on ne refait pas le passé. Sa consolation, c'était que malgré les apparences, le succès avait été complet. Même si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voyait au départ. Le but premier, c'est à dire convaincre Elizabeta que sortir sans être armée n'était pas une bonne idée, avait été atteint. Il avait d'ailleurs fait d'une pierre deux coups, en lui indiquant (par erreur, mais bon) comment devenir une meilleure femme encore. Le hic, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser du nuisible. Ca viendrait. Il se revoyait encore, se dirigeant fièrement vers Hongrie, qui comme toujours était suivit par Autriche, avec son cadeau soigneusement emballée. Elle s'était méfiée, mais il avait fini par la convaincre que c'était juste un présent normale sans intention cachée. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact, d'ailleurs. Elle avait même fini par croire que c'était sans danger. Ce que lui même croyait aussi, par contre.

« … Une poêle?

-Oui, une poêle.

-Et en quel honneur m'offres tu une poêle?

-Vois tu, Elizabeta, j'ai réfléchi. Tu souhaites te... t 'associer avec ce petit... avec Autriche, je veux dire. Alors, en tant que voisin, il est de mon devoir de te conseiller au mieux pour l'avenir.

Etrangement, ils semblaient septiques. Comme si ses conseils n'étaient pas toujours judicieux. Tsss... Et là, le Fabuleux, l'Awesome Prusse avait eu ces paroles d'anthologies, qui allaient avoir un impact détonant sur la face du monde (et sur celles des nations, de manière générale, et sur la sienne en particulier).

-Après des nuits et des nuits de réflexion, je vais te dire une phrase qui condensera toute une philosophie de vie, tout un concept... Une femme et une poêle ne doivent pas bouger de la maison! »

Après, il y avait quelques jours de vide dans sa mémoire. Elle avait frappé fort. Comme quoi, la poêle était un bon choix. La question qu'il se posait, aujourd'hui, c'était comment diable pouvait on expliquer que cette stupide phrase soit devenu un dicton en Allemagne?

.

« Une femme et une poêle ne doivent pas bouger de la maison »

proverbe allemand

.


End file.
